


The Turk's Informant

by TwistedSamurai



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Slow Burn, Tags May Change, The Turks use informants, They don't meet for a while, and i do mean slow, it will take forever
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:42:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29893044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwistedSamurai/pseuds/TwistedSamurai
Summary: Shivan Parlan is an escort who deals in far more than just cash for his company. He deals in dark things as well- and after all these years he knew it was going to catch up with him eventually. When the eyes of Shinra turn to him, and their loyal lapdogs ask him to help sniff out some secrets, he agrees.This drags him into a deeper rabbit hole than he thought, and when he's asked to not only lie to the public but to the president as well, he begin to wonder if the lie isn't as much of a lie as he thought. As the young Vice President begin to crumble all the careful walls he's build up for himself his entire life, he realizes he's falling farther than he thought.
Relationships: Rufus Shinra/Original Character(s), Tseng/Rude
Comments: 8
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SpinningSeraph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpinningSeraph/gifts).



> So I'm only putting the first chapter up right now to see how people like this. Please give me your feedback I want to know what you guys think about this! I've been working on this for a few months now and I really wanted to write this out for others to enjoy as well.

The slow hum of the conversations in the background seemed almost like a buzz in his ears. Or as pleasant as it could be. The slow hum grew in pitch, as yet another fight broke out but he paid no attention to it. The sound of breaking glass and furniture was nothing he wasn’t used to- bars in the roughest part of the plate were always like this. But the alcohol was for the most part cheap, and the food was even cheaper.

The brunette heard the shouts behind him but still paid no mind, moving the dark brown hair back from his shoulder and letting it fall evenly around his shoulders, covering the rose gold fabric hugging his skin. It wasn’t all that often he took the time to sit in places like this, but there weren’t all that many parties happening lately, with things going on around Midgar as they were, so he had to resort to the other half of his job.

Oh yes, the man sitting at the bar was an escort, but he had more than one payment method. More than one thing people hired him for. His lips curled up a little in thought as he tapping his nails on the bar. People hired him just for a quick night out, for someone to hang on their arm and make other jealous, but others hired him to do more dangerous things. To sneak into someone’s personal things, to sidle up to them and learn their secrets.

That was what pulled in money, but he also heard that Shinra was known for finding those digging into what they weren’t supposed to as well. So he had been rather cautious on the type of work he took. It had led to him taking a lot of odd jobs, really, but the pay was good enough and he had no complaints.

Someone fell into the seat beside him, ordering two drinks. It took a moment for him to realize that there was no more shouting now- it would seem that the fight was finally done now. The noise from the bar only seemed to add to the confirmation it was over, making the more pleasant background hum return as he turned around so the bar was against his back, an elbow came to rest on the polished wood. The soft silk of the cocktail dress brushed against it as the figure next to him leaned back, and absent fingers wrapped around the glass offered to him. He wasn’t saying no to a free drink.

Shivan Parlan looked over out over the crowd, hazel eyes taking in each and every person there. He licked his lips before bringing the cup to his lips. A small sip had the warmth of the whiskey as well as the burn in his throat, and he murmured a small thanks, hazel eyes turning to see the red head beside him and he nearly choked on his drink.

“Hang on a moment here. Is that sly grin I see on me the same one I met when I was younger?” He asked, turning fully to face the man as he set the drink down. “It couldn’t be. Could it? Am I lucky enough you remember me?” The red head only laughed as he took a seat beside him, relaxing against the bar as he gently tugged at his jacket with a nod.

“Yeah, that’s me. Do you really think I would forget about the topside kid who kept running around the slums until he got caught and dragged back home by daddy dearest men?” Reno chuckled, the grin only widening as he looked out over the bar.

Shivan nodded slowly, taking another sip of his drink. “So, dare I ask what you’re doing here all dressed up in a suit buying little old me a drink? Something tells me that you aren’t just here for an idle chat and drink with an old friend.” He hummed.

“No, I’m not.” Reno sighed softly. “Actually, I changed a lot since we last talked. I ended up working for Shinra. They came down and offered me the work.” He explained, looking out over the crowd and Shivan slowly nodded, taking another sip of his drink. “I wish I was here for a drink and idle chat… But I’m here for a way more serious chat.”

“About?” Shivan could hear the caution in his own voice, knew Reno heard it too. What Shinra could want with him, he already had a few guesses. But the problem was, the guesses he had were not all that good. Which only had him tensing a little more as Reno leaned in, acting as though he was simply flirting with him and trying to get closer. While the latter was true, his words were far from flirtatious.

“My boss knows you sell more than just your time, and he’s looking to hire you for your other services. We were hoping you would come up to one of the other bars with me. Ditch this one and head with me?” He asked, setting down his drink. Shivan noted he had already finished, and quickly swallowed the rest of his own.

There was no hesitation in his nod. If Shinra was looking to hire him, then the pay would be good. He’d been short as it was on rent the past little bit and it was only thanks to the help he put in around his apartment building that the lady who owned it let him pay so late. But even he could see that getting the rest of the money was weighing down on her. So he stood up, nodding to Reno and following the red head out of the bar.

It was cold, he noted as he stepped out and shivered. Thankfully however, Reno led him to a sleek black car, holding the door open for him. “C’mon. We’re going to one of the higher end places, in a different sector so it’s a bit of a trip. I’ll drive you back after don’t worry. And the place won’t be bad- hell it’s way different than this. No fight breaking out or people slipping things too dangerous into your drinks when you’re not looking.” He joked and Shivan gave a small smile and nod in return to the words, keeping a calm mask in place as he slid into the car and Reno shut the door.

The alcohol he had just had did little to ease his nerves as Reno got in beside him, and he could swear the click of their seatbelts was the loudest he had ever heard as Reno started to drive. “So… Shinra wants to hire me. But you haven’t fully told me what they want to hire me for. Or what you do for them.” He pointed out, and Reno hesitated for a moment, focusing on getting onto the highway before he spoke.

“Well, I mean, if I’m being honest here? I work in the administration department. Do a lot of paperwork… But I do a lot of other work as well. I’m sure you’ve heard of Shinra boogeymen, or, the Turks.” Reno said slowly, and Shivan tensed. “Easy, man, easy. We aren’t as scary as every thinks we are. Don’t drag kids off to punish em in the middle of the night.” He tried to say lightly, before sighing. “Look, we’re working on some stuff, about some people, and we’re hitting a dead end here. They’ve covered their shit really well which only makes us even more suspicious. An we heard you’re a constant client to the guy. So we ‘re hoping you can help.”

“So that’s what you meant when talking about my other talents. You want me to give out information.” He said slowly. “That’s not all that bad. But now I have a few questions I need answered.” He held up a hand as Reno went to speak. “Not for you, Reno. I’ll save them for your boss. My only question for you, is what’s your boss’ name? Can I at least know that?”

“Well, the man in charge of us isn’t the one meeting you- it’s the second on command. Guy’s not exactly the best at… Charming people. Which is why they asked me to come meet you. Didn’t think you would recognize me honestly.” Reno laughed a little. “But hey, bonus right? His name’s Tseng.”

“Tseng… Not a common name.” Shivan pointed out curiously. “But what do you mean by not exactly charming?” A glance out the window as they slowed down showed Reno’s quick driving had taken them to a higher end of town, and it took him a few seconds to realize they were in sector two. Higher end indeed- the only places he knew about around this sector were famous shops, and then Shinra housing for executive employees next to them in sector one. He tugged at the silk of his dress a little, glad he hadn’t chosen the other outfit in his closet- the simple jeans and tank top would have made him look completely out of place here. 

He smiled softly as Reno offered him his arm when they stepped out of the car. Taking it, Shivan let himself be led to the door, slowing a little. Reno glanced at him quizzically and he simply cleared his throat. “Reno this isn’t just some high end bar you’re taking me into a damn lounge for Gaia’s sake.” The price of one drink was probably enough to make him cry, in all honesty. Not only was this place high end, but he knew that it was the place to be.

Reno however, barely seemed fazed, pulling him in and waving a hand at the security at the door. “Yeah, and? Not much different they both serve booze and shit. C’mon, Tseng really doesn’t like being kept waiting.” He urged, half pulling Shivan with him as they headed through the place. He didn’t pay much attention to his surroundings- well, he tried not to. The soft music in the back was actually audible, and people spoke in quiet murmurs around him, barely even looking up from their things as Reno led him towards the back.

Brown eyes met his evenly as they stopped at the table, and Shivan had to force himself to take a deep breath. The man in front of him was stunning, with sharp brown eyes that seemed to hold him fixed in place even as they shook hands with a brief murmur of introductions, and Reno pushed him into the seat across from Tseng before he sat down beside the brunette. Shivan watched as Tseng sat down across from him, carefully studying the Turk.

The suit he wore was sharply done, but still slimming enough to show off the slight muscles he had. The way he moved gave off the sense of danger. Even him shifting in his seat a little was clear he was not someone to be trifled with at all, and Shivan had no doubt there were more than a few weapons hidden under the fabric.

“I apologize for calling you here tonight, but I’m sure Reno’s filled you in on exactly what you’ve been called here to help with.” Tseng said. Right to the point, which Shivan was grateful for. There was no pretenses here, with Tseng, and he nodded, leaning forward on the table.

“Yes, he did, but I have a few questions myself, if you don’t mind me asking them.” He replied, and Tseng raised an eyebrow slightly. Shivan noted absently how tense he seemed to be, and a smile curled his lips up with amusement as he remember Reno saying he wasn’t a charmer. The man nodded, though, and he cleared his throat before speaking. “Easy enough- why did you come to me for information?”

Tseng only nodded a bit at that, sitting back in his seat a bit more. “The person we’re looking for is one of your clients, we’ve noticed. He hires you quite a bit. And we’ve also heard you do more than just the basic work for an escort- you deal with secrets, Shivan. We’ve heard you deal with information as well. We’ve been meaning to speak with you for some time now, but we’ve never had a good chance or reason to approach you. A question in return; if this client ends up being a danger and things escalated, what kind of compensation would you demand for it?”

“The Turks have been looking into me? I have to say I’m flattered.” Shivan hummed. That caused him a little relief though- he knew that there was a lot he had done recently and knowing they hadn’t just picked him randomly meant they knew what he was capable of doing and getting. Which meant he wasn’t diving into something too far over his head here. “If he ends up dead, you mean. If you end up killing my client, all I want is the money to pay my rent for at least a few months while I replace the client. Either that, or I want you to find me a new client.”

“Easy enough to do.” Tseng nodded. “But I’m sure that’s not your only question for me. I’m going to answer as many as I can before you ask them. The Turks work more underground, we dig up information for Shinra and neutralize threats. But we need informants around the city as well, not everything we do can easily be found out or obtained. So we’re hoping that if this job goes well, we can hire you permanently, and trust you to help us.”

Shivan mulled over the words, sitting back in his seat. He didn’t say anything as one of the workers came over, and shook his head when they offered him a drink. He almost chuckled as Tseng still ordered water for them all, and Reno sat back a bit in his seat as he stretched. The entire time he’d mostly been on his phone- Shivan guessed that he was mostly there to drive him and had already done his own job of convincing the man to come along, so he didn’t really need to pay much attention.

Tseng was more than patient, watching as he thought it over the information and simply relaxing further into his seat. Shivan had to admit, it was a good deal. If this was a constant job, and it was working for Shinra, he had no doubt they would pay him well for his time. And if he was around them enough, he could possibly get some clients who were higher up and would be willing to spend more money.

“Alright.” He said after a moment, nodding a bit. “But before I take on this job, I want two things. What I’m doing, and the pay. Possibly ruining one of my current sources of income really won’t look all that good on me, you know. I need assurance this is going to be worth my time.” He explained. Tseng was silent for another moment before he slowly nodded. A long moment of silence settled over them again as their drinks were set down and Shivan took a sip of his own, looking around the room briefly before Tseng was speaking again.

“We want you to get into the targets computer and get a hold of the hard drives information. Put it on this, and bring it back.” Tseng set down the small stick and then an envelope, nodding for Shivan to pick it up. “This is the price we’ll pay you for the information, and we’ll also provide you with a way to and from, if you need it.” He set down a cheque in front of him, and Shivan nearly choked as he saw it. “I know it’s not much for a job like this.”

“More than some of your clients pay ya though.” Reno finally spoke up, ignoring the glance from Tseng. “We’ve seen what some of em pay for you- like Tseng said, we’ve been considering asking you for some time so we know a bit about you. But you don’t have to say yes right now, you can time the time to consider it-”

“I’ll do it.” Shivan said, and Reno stared at him in shock. “Part of my job is getting my hands on things I’m not supposed to. I’ve done this before, and I’m curious myself what you’ll get out of their computer system. Or what you want out of it.” He admitted, taking the envelope and sliding the stick into it. “But it may take me about a week to get it.” Shivan warned.

“Reno can give you a ride back- and this is my number.” Tseng held out a slip of paper. “Just text or call when you have the information.” He added. “But I need to head back to HQ so I’ll be leaving. If you wish to order anything else, it’s all on my tab, so don’t worry about it.”  
Shivan nodded, watching as he left before staring at the number in his hands. He looked over at Reno, who was studying him now and raised an eyebrow in a silent question that had Reno huff. “It’s nothing I’m just kinda surprised you agreed to do this so easily, is all.”

“You tow never did plan on letting me ever turn this down, did you?” Shivan commented, and Reno made a small noise of shock. “Shinra has had their eye on me for a while, and you’re at a dead end with your searches. So you called me to help- and I know I’m the only escort that man hires so you’re not going to get any more information unless you went after him yourselves.” He pointed out.

“… You really read all that just from Tseng and I?” Reno asked, not waiting for an answer as Shivan finished his drink before downing his own and standing. “You want anything else before we go?”

Shivan shook his head as he stood up. They fell into a comfortable silence as they headed back to the car, and Shivan didn’t even both telling Reno where he lived- the red head already knew as he headed back to the edges of Sector Seven and stopped in front of the apartment building. He stepped out, fighting another shiver. “Hey, Shivan.” He looked back over his shoulder as Reno rolled the window down, leaning over to speak. “Can’t wait to work with ya.” He said after a moment and Shivan chuckled softly, winking at him as he started for the steps up to his apartment.

“Same with you Reno. Good night.” He added, leaning on the railing as he watched Reno drive off before heading up the steps and unlocking the door to his home. He stepped inside, before tossing the envelope onto the counter once he had locked the door again. The place was small- a tiny kitchen and living room, with a small hallway leading to the bedroom and bathroom. He yawned, not even bother to turn on any lights.

Falling onto the bed with a slow breath, he stared at the ceiling for a moment, half debating just falling asleep. “… Working with the Turks. Not what I expected from a night at the bar. But that’s what it is.” He said to himself before he forced himself to move, kicking his shoes off and wriggling out of the dress and throwing it into the laundry before curling up under the blankets.


	2. Chapter 2

Sleep seemed to evade him, and Shivan wished he had had a bit more to drink and taken Tseng’s offer to put it on his tab. Half his night was spent jolting out of nightmares, gasping softly into the darkness as he fought to remind himself where he was and that he was safe. After the third time he got up, he gave up on sleep, getting out a tea package to help, he roughly remembered it being closer to 3am. The tea was down quickly, the burn in his throat easing some of his nerves. When Shivan curled up under the sheets again with the blanket, he thankfully fell back asleep, without a nightmare this time.

When Shivan woke again, it was to the loud sounds of the family next to him waking up. He groaned, curling up a bit more and pulling the blankets over his head as if that would help. But he could also hear the hum of his coffee pot brewing it’s usual morning pot for him, and another loud groan escaped him. The urge to stay under the blankets was beaten by the desire for a morning coffee, however, and he stood up, keeping the blankets around himself as he pulled on a housecoat and made his way to the kitchen, digging out a coffee cup from the stack of clean fishes- he really needed to wash the rest of them at some point, he noted.

Shivan glanced towards the bathroom briefly- the thought of another cold shower was enough to almost make him turn away from it and head back to bed with his coffee, but he knew that it would be better to get over and done with. It wouldn’t taste any better hot or cold, so he grabbed his towel and stepped into the washroom, stopping to look in the mirror.

The brunette was in no way tall- standing only 5’2” with waist length curly brown hair. Hazel eyes stared tiredly at his own reflection, and Shivan groaned as he realized he had once again forgotten to take off his makeup. Mascars and eyeliner smudged across his eyes and cheeks a bit as he grabbed a cloth to clean it off.

Setting the face cloth aside, he carefully studied himself again. He couldn’t help but remember just how stunning Tseng had looked. Dangerous and deadly, in every sense. Shivan's high cheek boned face possessed none of that. He had no muscles to his body, nothing hidden under the golden-brown skin that was exposed fully to the chilly air as he stripped and turned on the water. He wondered briefly how warm a shower Reno and Tseng had. Probably more than enough hot water to spare. His own shower was quick- the cold jets falling on him was not something he stood longer than he had to. Running slim fingers through his hair he checked that it was clean of soap once more before shutting off the water and starting to dry off before pulling his housecoat back on and grabbing the hair dryer. He could still hear his neighbours yelling, but the hairdryer cut that out and he was grateful for the warmth hitting him after the chill of water.

Slipping into the bedroom he pulled on a housecoat, pulling his hair up into a messy bun for a moment. It was on his way back out to the kitchen that he noticed the papers he’d tossed down on the counter, finishing the rest of the coffee in his cup before grabbing the pot again. Hazel eyes flicked over briefly, and he paused as he saw the envelope on his counter, staring at it for a moment before filling his cup. But the conversations from the night prior were still ringing in his head and he frowned a little as he stirred in a little more the sugar and creamer.

The Turks. Shivan tapped the spoon against the edge of the cup, listening to his neighbours kids screaming about not wanting to go to school. This was normal, for him, though, and he smiled a little before taking his cup and grabbing the envelope. He moved back to his room, setting his drink down before curling up under the blankets once more and grabbing his phone.

He paused as he realized Tseng had never told him which client he had wanted the information on- just that he had wanted it from one of his. Shivan groaned softly as he dug into the envelope to pull out the Turks number and he hesitated for a moment to glance at the time. 

There was a chance that he wasn’t working, it had been pretty late when they’d met up and Shivan pursed his lips in thought over whether he should just call him, or if he should send a text to him. But the man had said it was his choice after all, and he didn’t want to sit and text information back and forth between them when calling would be easier for him.

The phone rang as he took a sip of his coffee. It really wasn’t good coffee- he wished he could afford the good things, but he instead was left with a bitter, almost burnt taste on his tongue despite the sugar and creamer he had pouted into it. It had him grimace, but at least this would wake him up before he took his shower. There was a long moment where he wondered how hot the water was for the Turks when they showered- they probably didn’t have cold showers like him at all.

“Tseng speaking.” He was pulled from his thoughts at the voice on the other end and hummed a little to acknowledge he was there, taking one more quick sip as he set the cup down, studying the way the pale pink of his nails caught the light, despite the few chips there- another thing he needed to.

“Tseng. Right. It’s Shivan, from last night.” He said, hesitating for a moment. When Tseng said nothing the brunette continued. “I’m not saying no to this, of course, or changing my mind. But you never did tell me which client you wanted me to get this information on. I have quite a few and I need to make sure you get the right info.”

“Ah. Yes.” Tseng paused again and Shivan thought for a moment he heard the sound of a cup being set down before Tseng spoke again. “I apologize for that, but we wanted to make sure you would take the job before giving all the information.” He explained. “Giving you almost everything you needed so that if you did agree, we wouldn’t need to meet up again until the job was done.”

Shivan nodded a little, smiling a bit. “Well then, Tseng, consider me officially taking the job. And hopefully if this job goes well you’ll have an informant in me that you can hire again, hm?” He added, drinking another mouthful of coffee, grimacing. At least the Turk couldn’t see him through the phone. “So... Details, please? I can’t very well do this without information darling.”

“It’s one of your clients in Sector Four. His name is Phil Munson.” Shivan made a face- now he really was glad the other couldn’t see him. Phil was a regular of his- and one of the more handsy ones he had. He always wanted Shivan to hang off his arm for nothing more than to make himself look good or was wrapping an arm around him to get his attention from whomever Shivan was talking to at an event. But that posed a problem itself.

“I’m not set to meet up with him for a while- he’s been really distant, Tseng, if I’m being honest.” He admitted. “I think he mentioned something about a girlfriend, so he isn’t hiring me, but he’s not exactly ended our arrangement either.” That had him cursing in his head- how was he supposed to get Tseng information on a client he wasn’t around? This was not looking all that good for him.

“We planned for that. He’s throwing a party tonight that I just so happen to have an invite to, with your name on it. Just a small gathering of friends… All you have to show up there, act like you’re there for the party, and then get the info. Can you handle it? I can always send someone else if not. It’s alright.” Shivan knew what he was really asking- would Shivan do it, or would they end their partnership right away, and he would take it to someone else.

Shivan sighed softly. “I’ll be able to go there tonight.” He promised. “And get that info from his hard drive.”

“I knew Reno was right about asking you- call me when you have it and I’ll tell you where you can drop it off.” Tseng said, not even saying a goodbye before he hung up. Shivan stared at his phone, before setting it aside and picking up the cheque again. He slowly got up, putting on a pair of jeans and a sweater before heading for the door and slipping on the old pair of running shoes he always kept there. It was warmer with the sun out now, thankfully, and he headed down the stairs before knocking on the door to the owners apartment.

“Shivan? What in the world are you coming here so early for?” The woman who opened the door was older, silver streaks in her dark blonde hair far more than noticeable now and Shivan gave a small smile before holding up the cheque. Dark blue eyes studied him for a moment, and Shivan almost frowned as the wrinkles in his features.

Wynne Rose was someone he would consider a dear friend seeing as how she knew his past well enough, being an old friend of his mothers. Which was how he had ended up living in her building. She stared for a moment before stepping back and nodding for him to come in. “Judging by that grin on your lips this is more than just the overdue money.”

The sounds of the neighbours coming down the stairs stopped their conversation and Shivan fell silent as Wynne greeted them, giving a small smile. It wasn’t really the neighbours that had him inching a little closer to the door, but the small dog currently on it’s way down the stairs with them. Thankfully, they didn’t come any closer, saying something about being late as they headed down the street quickly and he let out a slow breath. Animals has a whole had never really liked him at all, and Shivan had always had his own fears about them anyways- the size of the animal didn’t matter. Wynne gently nudged his arm, motioning for him to step inside though, and he nodded a little in thanks.

“Right. It’s far more- Wynne I just got a new client and this is one you’re… Well. Both going to hate and be blown away by.” Shivan said as he stepped in. Once she had shut the door he handed her the cheque, watching as her jaw dropped seeing both the amount on it and the company that had signed it. “I know you told me to be cautious with my job, but it’s paid off. I’m working to get them information, Wynne. You can finally fix up everything if it goes well-” He started before she shook her head and he fell silent.

“Shinra… You know, they’re the reason I’m living at the edges of the plate, and why I try to help everyone around here. You can’t give me this much- it’s a lot of money, Shivan just keep it for yourself.” Wynne handed it back to him carefully and ignored the start of his protests. Even as she moved to get out some food for breakfast, he could see she had a wide smile on her lips. “Your mother always told me you would do a wonderful job when you grew up. I don’t even think she thought her lovely boy would be working for Shinra- you better not let them push you around.”

“I won’t. Even I have my limits to what I will and won’t do, Wynne. I’m not letting them just push me around even if they’re paying me this much.” He said as he sat at the kitchen table. “Think of it as me paying you in advance. Take it, please. You did so much for me after mom died, I… I want to pay you back for it.” He set it on the table, frowning a little.  
Wynne shook her head, smiling over her shoulder at him as she started to cook some eggs. Shivan could feel his mouth start to water at the sound alone of the sizzling as she worked on them- he loved coming down for breakfast solely for the sake of her cooking.

“No need for that- Dea was my best friend when we worked at the Honeybee Inn together. If anything this is me paying her back by looking out for you. Gaia knows your father didn’t do that, that man only cares about what looked good on him.” She glanced back, chuckling a little as he made a face.

“That and trying to get his only son to come back home. You know he was at one of the parties I was working last month.” Shivan groaned, trying not to scowl. “He went on about how I shouldn’t be doing a job like this, I should be making more in a more respectable manner. Had the gall to tell me that in the middle of a party where others could have heard him.” He hated his father for more reasons than just the man’s dislike of his career choice, but he didn’t feel the need to discuss all of it as Wynne hummed softly before bringing over his food and setting it down.

She smiled a bit, ruffling his hair. “Shush and eat, Shivan. You’ve got work later tonight, don’t you?” She asked, and Shivan nodded, starting to eat. “Finish your food and go take a bit of a nap, alright? You still look completely exhausted… Working so late at night really isn’t good for you, you know.”

“Easier said than done.” He chuckled softly as he swallowed what was in his mouth. “Has anyone ever told you that your omelets are the best in Midgar?”

“You know, a certain someone has mentioned that to me before. But he seemed more interested in talking than eating.” She said teasingly, gently smacking his shoulder as she moved back over to the coffee machine. Shivan’s smile widened a bit as he fell silent in favor of eating, only murmuring a small thanks when she set another cup of coffee in front of him.

When he left after breakfast, he was pulled into a hug. It wasn’t until he was back upstairs and falling into his bed that he realized she had tucked the cheque once more into his back pocket. “Stubborn.” He murmured, before moving to the kitchen and digging into one of the cupboards. Shivan tucked the cheque into the back, behind some cans and making sure it wasn’t visible- he never too money before a job was done- which as he pulled up his phone to check the time, he noticed a new message from Reno.

All the information he needed he for the party and what to wear, as well as the time he would be picked up. It was a little surprising to him that he was about to get a ride from one of the Turks, but in all honesty he was grateful. He wouldn’t need to walk all the way through the sectors and he could get there and back far easier.

A quick text to the red head letting him know he would send him a message after his nap. Hopefully with the new income from the Turks, he could afford to help Wynne get some hot water in the building, he thought suddenly.


End file.
